The present invention relates generally to containers and the reading of the labels thereon and in particular, to a magnifier for reading labels for containers, such as, but not limited to, containers used for prescription medications.
The prior art has recognized the need and/or desire of magnifying the labels on containers, such as those containing prescription medications. At least one patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,629, has attempted to address the problem by providing a flexible wrap-like device that allows a portion of a container to be wrapped therein along with a magnifying lens that is held against the wrapped container.
However, it is still believed that there are deficiencies in the prior art that would be desirable to overcome.
As but one deficiency that is believed to exist across the prior art is the inability to provide a container magnifier, such as for such containers containing prescription medications, that permits the magnifying lens to be moved towards and away from the label while the container remains held by the assembly. That is, it is known that it is desirable to permit for the movement of the magnifying lens towards and away from the label being read so that the magnification and/or focal point can be varied. An assembly in which the magnification lens remains held against the label is believed to suffer from the aforementioned deficiency.
As but another deficiency in the prior art is that the prior art does not provide a container magnifying assembly that allows for easy storage in a medicine chest, cabinet or the like. Specifically, an assembly that can collapse and be expanded as the case may be, which provides for the enlargement of the indicia on the container during use as well as collapsibility for easy storage, is believed to be absent in the art.
In view of the belief that label information is provided in varying sizes and in further view of the belief that the containers themselves come in varying sizes and shapes (e.g. rectangular), it would be desirable to provide a magnifying assembly that is sufficiently versatile to be used with a wide range of containers (e.g. of different sizes and/or shapes) while at the same time permitting the magnifying lens to be adjustable as it relates to its distance from the label or writing on the container itself so as to provide the information to be enlarged to the desired size and focus.
Moreover, while the present invention is primarily designed to be used with containers for prescription medicines wherein the “information” may be for example and not limitation, the name of the medication, the required dosage, identification names and phone numbers of the prescribing physician and pharmacy, prescription identification number and other information such as precautions and manner of use, it should be appreciated that the present invention is not limited thereby. That is, users may also appreciate the present invention as being applicable to reading information on other containers, such as for nonprescription vitamins, just to name but one example.
Accordingly, further advances in the art are believed to be desirable. In particular, a magnifying assembly that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies and achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives is desirable, and believed to be provided by the present invention.